Heavy
Summary *The Heavy is the second troop unlocked in the game. He is unlocked at Headquarters level 2. *The Heavy is great at soaking up damage since he has a lot of health. Use him to protect damage-dealing troops such as Riflemen or Zookas. Visual Appearance *The Heavy appears as a big, muscular, bearded, dark-skinned man with a red bandana, a bandolier strapped across his body, and a modified Machine Gun. He wears a blue tank top, green shorts with a pattern that seems to resemble green bananas, and sandals. Offensive Strategy *The Heavy is a great troop to deploy in front of other troops. Although he has low DPS, he is capable of taking hits from Flamethrowers, Mortars, and other defenses. *Mines do not have much effect on Heavies, but Boom Mines can be a big problem. *They can be heavily damaged by Cannons and Boom Cannons. *A great strategy is to have Heavies up front and Zookas behind them. The Heavies take the hits while the Zookas deal the damage. **It is very important to direct troops with Flares when using a Heavy + Zooka army. Sometimes, the Zookas might get too close to the Heavies, causing them to be within the ranges of Flamethrowers or Machine Guns. **When using this strategy, be careful not to Flare right on a Rocket Launcher (or a Mortar), because the Heavies will walk into the Rocket Launcher's blind spot, leaving the Zookas vulnerable to the Rocket Launcher's attacks. *Be sure to deploy your other troops (although not Zookas due to their slow movement speed) a few seconds after your Heavies to prevent them from running past the Heavies. Defensive Strategy *Try to arrange your defenses so that Sniper Towers and Cannons will fire at Heavies. Usually 2 Sniper Towers firing at a single Heavy will be able to take him out with little trouble. *Try to place your Mines so that Heavies won't trigger them but other troops will. On the other hand, try to place your Boom Mines so that Heavies will trigger them. In higher levels, this can be difficult, as Boom Mines are also needed to defend against Tanks, which attack very differently than Heavies. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Heavy's hitpoints (by 8%), DPS (by 8.5%), and training cost. Trivia *The Heavy seems to be carrying a modified (and smaller) version of the Machine Gun. *The Heavy is the only troop that can move and attack at the same time. However, it typically only begins firing a second or so before it stops moving, and it will remain stationary until its target is destroyed or it is ordered to move via Flare. As such, it does not play a major role in the use of the Heavy. *The Heavy has the highest HP out of all the non-mechanized troops. *The Heavy's ammunition resembles real-life pistol cartridges, not machine gun ammo. *The Heavy's bullets spread out instead of being in a straight line but are 100% accurate. *The Heavy is the only troop whose damage per shot is lower than its damage per second. **This is because it is the only troop to fire more than once per second, effectively making his damage per second many times that his damage per shot.